


Selfies

by BabyWolfCub



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyWolfCub/pseuds/BabyWolfCub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Ruby goes shopping Belle stumbles upon something she shouldn't have</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shopping

Belle French had been waiting all week for this moment to come, The moment her roommate Ruby Lucas went shopping. She watched as the brown haired girl had walked out of the door car keys and shopping bags in hand. 

Belle had rushed to her room looking out the window making sure that Ruby had left. She had the next 2 – 3 hours to herself, she was happy it meant she could do what she wanted without fear she would interrupt Ruby's busy life.

Belle laid on her bed looking around her bedroom. All four walls were a creamy white colour. The wall which her double bed was against had some posters of some of her favourite bands on it. She couldn't help but smile remembering how Ruby had reacted when she saw the posters, she had the most confused face on her as she looked at them. She didn't have a clue who any of them was which had caused Belle to giggle like an idiot and had made Ruby blush. 

Looking at the wall in front of her, Belle could see her two leopard gecko's on the shelves along with a small collection of beanie babies that she had chosen to keep out. Smiling again remembering the discussion they had caused.

“Belle, What type of 20 years old has beanie babies so clearly on her shelf next to her lizards no less?” Ruby had rolled her eyes on seeing the collection of toys

“I don't know Ruby what type of 23 years old has a collection of comics in her bedroom hmm?” Belle had replied eyebrows raised. Ruby had blushed quite bright at the comment.

“They are not comics they are Black Cat a manga if you must know.” She retorted trying to rid herself from her blush.

Continuing her sweep of the room her eyes fell on her worn out wardrobe and so old chest of drawers that had her tv placed on it. She grabbed her laptop from the floor which had become it's home when not it use, turning it on she decided she would listen to some of her music louder than necessary and to go on Tumblr and blog for a while.

An hour went by and the music continued to place and Belle had decided it wasn't the best idea to go on Tumblr, the only blogs that seem to be awake and on her dash were that of horny girls and porn blogs, Belle had spent the last hour trying not to get turned on by these images and gifs (while failing). In the end, she had started going to blog to blog following a random chain of links when she found something she didn't even know to exist. 

“you got to be kidding me, she has a Tumblr." Belle's eyes fell to the Image of Ruby that was on the blog. It was a simple enough picture, Ruby was standing in their hallway a lopsided smile on her face, she had her hair done up in a curly bun while looking over the frame of her glasses with her amazingly green eyes. 

The outfit she was wearing had caught her attention a white shirt with a deep blue waistcoat that fitted under her breasts perfectly, she was also wearing the most tight fitting skinny jeans Belle had ever seen in her life. 

While almost drooling over the image Belle noticed that this picture had been posted just before she had gone out. A small whimper left her lips remembering just how horny she was she decided to look down the blog hoping to find something else to distract her from her horniness.

Boy was she wrong. Instead of finding maybe calming pictures that she thought she would find, she was left looking at another picture of Ruby, this time in her room and as well as (Belle gulped) in just her underwear. 

Belle could help but stare at the image on her screen. Ruby was standing in her room with Deep Red panties on and the bra to match. Looking her up and down Belle could see every curve, she could also see that the panties she was wearing were soaked through. 

Belle moaned out load not paying any attention to anything other than the selfies on her screen. She hadn't heard the car pull up or Ruby come through the door with the first couple bags of shopping. 

Pausing in the kitchen the green eyed girl had wondered what was keeping the bookworm from coming and helping her as she always did, Ruby walked to Belle's room the door had been left wide open, looking in Ruby could see Belle lying on her stomach with her laptop in front of her playing her music loudly.

Ruby was about to push the bookworm to get her attention, but then her eyes looked to the images on her screen. Shock overtook her body as she looked at the image that she took of herself earlier that day. After the shock had dissipated she started to blush. Those pictures were not meant to be seen by her. 

Ruby was taken aback by the words Belle then moaned "Oh god Ruby" as she looked at the next image, she had taken her bra off for this one but had kept the panties on. Looking at Belle's blush, she could see the effect her pictures were having on the younger girl. 

Walking forward Ruby closed the laptop causing Belle to jump up into a kneeling position. Looking right into Ruby's eyes, fear overtook the younger girl "Ruby, what are you doing home so soon? I thought you were out shopping that normally take about 3 hours you were only gone for an hour and a half, what are you doing in my room, did I leave my door open?, I was on Tumblr going though and I stumbled onto those imagines I didn't mean to look, um I just..." the blue eyed girl kept rambling until Ruby placed a finger on her lips 

“I'm home sooner because as I told you earlier today was going to be a smaller shop as we didn't go through as much last week, I'm in your room because I was about to ask you to help with the bags and yes your door was open when I got here also I didn't know you had Tumblr let alone that you could have found mine so easy." Ruby paused for a minute looking into Belle's eyes if she had been thinking clearly she would have noticed that Belle's eyes were almost completely black with lust 

Clearing her throat she was about to say how those pictures were there to show her ex that she had the confident that she always said she lacked, but Belle had gone to move and lost her balance and almost fell sight to the floor, if it wasn't for Ruby quick actions she would have instead she landed neatly in Ruby's breasts. 

Looking up at her about to say sorry when a pair of lips on hers stopped her, the kiss started slow but got more and more heated as they continued, very soon the need for air overtook Belle breaking the kiss, panting and looking up into Ruby's eyes. 

She whimpers slightly and the hungry look in them, Ruby started placing kisses across her cheek causing Belle's whimpers to increase in volume. Grabbing Belle's face she looked into Belle's eyes, there was a question burning behind the lust. A small smile played on Belle's lips as she leaned into Ruby's ear and whispered “Those selfies you took looked amazing.” licking the outer shell of her ear she continued “Maybe you can show me how much better you look in person.” 

Though Ruby couldn't see her lips she could tell the bookworm was now biting her lower lip. A rush of heat went rushing through her body causing her to shiver which in turn made Belle giggle, Oh how Ruby loved that sound, about to pull back and kiss her mouth she was taken aback when she was pulled onto the bed so she was laying there with Belle saddling her hips. The younger of the two leaned down so she was hovering above her lips. "Is it okay if I remove your top Ruby?" All Ruby could do was nod her head, her body started to feel like it was on fire. 

Painfully slow Belle started to unbutton the waistcoat pushing it over the green-eyed girl's shoulders, she leaned up so it could be fully removed, then Belle began the same slow unbuttoning of her white shirt. A whimper escaped Ruby's lips, Belle looked up at her Ruby's green eyes meeting her blue ones "Belle... Please don't tease me." A smile came upon Belle's lip, suddenly her lips were on Ruby's neck, sucking and nipping at it causing more and more moans to leave Ruby's lips. 

As her moans got louder Ruby became unaware to what the blue-eyed girl was doing besides nipping at her neck, by the time she had noticed all her clothing apart from her bra and panties had been taken off. Leaning back Belle could see all the mark she had left on Ruby's neck and knew she was in trouble later, but right now she was in control. 

To Belle, Ruby looked delicious in the matching underwear and would have loved to tease her some more but right now all she cared about is how good Ruby will taste on her tongue, without another thought Belle removed the rest of her clothing, spending Ruby's legs apart she stared at the other girl's dripping wet core. Leaning up she gave her clit a quick kiss loving the sounds she was getting.

Belle pushed herself up to see Ruby, her breathing was fast, her face bright red, she had her hand clutching the covers, but her eyes, her eyes were staring right at Belle, right into hers, she knew what the woman beneath her wanted and she was all to happy to. 

Leaning back down Belle ran her tongue up and down the entrance before entering, Her taste buds came into contact with so many new flavours she wanted every single one imprinted on her memory. Her actions had caused Ruby to curse, moan, tremble and to buckle her hips uncontrollably. 

When Belle removed her tongue earned her a whimper but was soon replaced for a moan when two fingers were slammed in instead while doing that Belle began to circle the clit with her tongue then began to suck and nip at it. Ruby moan were getting louder again, Belle knew she wouldn't last long until she would cum as her walls were tightening against her finger, suddenly Ruby's hips were becoming more and more wild before her whole body tensed up, Belle didn't stop till she had finally relaxed.

There was a small whimper when Belle removed her fingers then crawled up beside her, she watched as she shuddered from time to time. When her breathing returned to normal Ruby turned and faced Belle pushing her on her back she stated.

“You're still wearing too much Belle."


	2. Camping

Belle looked up panting. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever walked this far or for this long while wearing a backpack, of all things. 'Who's great idea was it to go camping anyway' Then she remembered. 'Oh yeah, mine.'

When Belle had suggested that the two of them tried some new activities to try and bring them even closer. Ruby had suggested that they try and do homely activities like arts and crafts, playing board games or maybe even do some gardening together, but Belle had to suggest camping causing Ruby to remember a place not to far in which they could.

Even though Belle knew that she would get bored of hiking in the end she couldn't help herself. It was so quite and all they were doing was putting one foot in front of the other. She started to look around to find something to distract her from the walking. 

Her eyes finally settled on the brunette girl in front of her, looking her up and down Belle smiled, Loving the way Ruby kept glancing back and smiling when their eyes meet.

Ruby was wearing a light gray t-shirt with a slightly worn superman symbol on it. Looking down Belle could see that because of her backpack the brunette's t-shirt had started up to reveal that under her brown knee length shorts the girl was also wearing her superman boxers.

 

This caused Belle to giggle, Ruby could be such a dork at times, Belle continued to look at Ruby features, she watch a bead of sweat make its way down Ruby's neck, Belle watched it until Ruby had wiped the back of her neck, looking towards Ruby's face now Belle could see a light blush on her cheeks from all the walking. 

 

The blush Ruby has reminded her of a night, their first night together.

“You're still wearing too much Belle." Ruby had said as she placed herself on the bookworm's leg, hands going straight to the hem of Belle's batman jumper, pulling it up and over her head.

 

Blinking Belle looked into Ruby's eyes and began to stare into them, Ruby smiled kindly, leaning in to kiss Belle's lips, she slid her tongue across Belle's bottom lip asking for entrance, She allowed without a second thought. 

While their tongues battled for dominance the brunette's hands had begun removing the librarian's black seamless bra, having to break the kiss to pull it over Belle's head.

 

Instead of going back and kissing the swollen lips Ruby slowly started kissing down her jaw and finally kissing her neck, Belle moved her head back exposing more of her neck for Ruby to kiss, quiet moans could be heard from Belle.

While still kissing the librarian's neck the brunette's hands couldn't stay still, in the end they settled on the librarian's breasts, massaging them but never touching the nipples.

Pulling away from her neck Ruby could see her kisses had left a mark on Belle. The brunette leaned down and place a couple more gentle kisses before she moved across the collarbone then moved down licking and nipping around the nipple but never directly touching it. 

Each time she got closer to the nipple Belle would arch her back slightly causing Ruby to smirk, but when Belle's hips began to buckle she finally knows that the girl under her was getting so turned on that she couldn't stand it.

 

Ruby took pity on the younger girl. She leaned on and took the hardened bud into her mouth and began to suck on it, but at the same time she found herself grinding her center into Belle's leg. 

 

Inadvertently Ruby's leg had moved position applying pressure on the spot Belle needed most, Her moans got even louder than before.

 

The moans from Belle caused the heat in-between Ruby's legs to increase once again, Belle's hips buckled as she tried her hardest to grind herself against Ruby's leg, only to whimper when it was moved away.

The brunette continued to attack each of the nipples in turn as her free hand made its way to Belle's blue jeans. She unbuttoned it quickly, getting off of Belle's leg Ruby pulled the jeans off as fast as possible then got back into the same position as last time.

 

Looking down at the redhead Ruby smirked. "Well, well, well looks like someone wasn't wearing underwear today." She ran her hands down Belle's stomach as light as possible, loving the way she jumped at the contact, running her fingers to her opening Ruby wasted no time in pushing two fingers into her with ease. 

 

Ruby moved her fingers hard and fast causing Belle to clench her eyes shut with pleasure and for her hands to grab anything they could. 

Continuing to pump into Belle, Ruby began to grind herself against her leg again, she couldn't help but react to the way Belle was breathing in small but fast pants and the way her hips were buckling madly, making it clear to Ruby that she was drawing close to the edge.

Belle could barely think anything, apart from 'Fuck, oh my god, Jesus fucking Christ' over and over, But when Ruby's thumb began to circle her clit Belle's mind was growing ever more blank.

Ruby watched Belle's face as she pumped into her, Ruby's own pleasure was causing her to want to close her eyes but she fought this urge with all her might, she wanted to watch Belle cum.

Belle felt like she was really losing her mind, her hair had come out of its bun and started to fall in every direction, she was chewing on her bottom lip while her hands clenched so tight the knuckles were going white. Seeing this made Ruby want even more for Belle to cum, So she curled her fingers up looking for Belle's sweet spot.

When her fingers finally pressed against the sweet spot Belle's eyes flew open she opened her mouth and let out a silent scream as she arched her back cumming hard onto Ruby's hand.

Ruby continued to pump into her until Belle had fallen onto the bed breathing heavy, pulling her fingers out Ruby licked them clean while waiting for Belle to recover.

 

Ruby hadn't noticed Belle's smirk as she continued to clean her fingers, not until Belle began to move her leg, grinding her leg against Ruby's dripping wet core, The sudden move had caused Ruby to grab a hold of Belle's leg while moaning Belle's name loudly, her eyes rolling back.

Belle moved faster, her smirk growing larger as she felt Ruby's hips move against her. They continue this until Ruby suddenly goes stiff gripping Belle's leg tight enough to leave bruises as well as a bite mark on Belle's neck, where she had bit to stop herself from screaming. 

As Ruby pulled back shaking slightly, she looked at Belle with a soft smile. Belle's smirk turned into a caring and loving smile, she leaned forwards hugging Ruby.

The talk after had been filled with awkward rambling and lots of blushing, by the end of the night they had worked out they had both been crushing on the other for a while, so they decided that they would like to try dating each other. 

That night they both fell asleep in Belle's bed. Belle had cuddled Ruby all night, She found she liked being the big spoon even if she was the smaller of the two. Belle only got up and out of bed because she had to go to work, Kissing Ruby on the forehead she decided to let the brunette sleep a while longer.

When Belle had finally gotten home from work she found that Ruby was busy cooking dinner, She smiled greeting her with a kiss on her cheek. She went up to her room to drop her stuff off, she saw her laptop on the floor, picking it up she decided to go onto Tumblr once again.

Looking through Belle saw Ruby had uploaded a new selfie while she was away, she was lying on Belle's bed, still having slight bed hair, the covers barely covered anything of hers, there was a smile on her lips as she had winked, the love bites on her neck were clear as day.

The caption under the picture read. 'To the sweetheart who made these marks last night, I had a wonderful night and I do hope there will be more wonderful nights in the future. X' 

Belle was so into her thought that she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going, causing her to caught her foot on a tree root and stumble forward. She crashed into Ruby arms, who then helped her balance herself out again. 

When Ruby had heard a small squeak like sound and a stumbling of feet she had turned to see a stumbling Belle coming towards her, “Belle, you okay?” Ruby asked after they had balanced out, looking into Belle's eyes, a bright blush appeared on Belle's face as she begins to ramble about how she is okay. 

Smiling at Belle's cuteness Ruby hugged her, making Belle's rambling stop in it's tracks. Belle hugged her right back. After a while, Ruby grabbed one of Belle's hands and lead the way into a clearing nearby.

 

Belle gasped at the beautiful sight of all the bright flowers and the way the far trees stood so that you could see the lake just beyond them.

“We're finally here.” Ruby said also taking in all of her surroundings then turning to face Belle she smiled and said “So... You ready to do some camping?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think of this chapter :) 
> 
> Oh yeah, I probably should of mention the fact I am Dyslexic so please excuse any spelling mistakes.


	3. Family

“So... You ready to do some camping?” 

Belle smiled back. "You bet, but before we set anything up can we rest a bit, that hike took a lot more out of me than I thought." 

The pair walked deeper into the clearing and found a place for them to drop their bags and rest a while.

While relaxing Belle turned and asked the question that's been bugging her for a while. "Hey Ruby," Ruby looked up from the flower she had been examining. "How is it you knew this place was here? I mean I've been in these woods loads, but I've never once come across a place like this." Belle gestured with her hand.

Ruby looked straight ahead of her, her eyes becoming sad. She opened her mouth to speak then closed it looking back down to the flower. Just as Belle was just about to say forget that she asked Ruby began to speak.

“My mother and father use to take me once a year to this very spot to camp, They always did until... Until the day they learned I was into girls.” 

Ruby was fighting tears at this point, Belle placed a hand on her shoulder. Ruby opened her mouth and continued. “My mum was fine with it saying stuff like, I hope I will still have a grandchild one day, but it was my father who hated the idea of it.” Ruby shut her eyes and tears began to fall “I remember him and mum yelling at one another, he even forced me to go to therapy until my mum found out.” Ruby hugged her knees leaning her forehead against them.

“In the end they split up, my father moved out leaving mum and me to cope on own, which we did," more tears were falling Belle moved over to the brunette, She placed her arm around her and pulled the shaking girl into her. Belle waited until she heard the cries turn into sniffs before releasing her grip on the girl enough so she could sit up.

Sighing Ruby said, "My Father has moved on now, got a new partner. My mum, she… Died, I used to live with my Grandma till I moved to this new place."

Ruby sighed “I haven't seen my father since he left, that was five years ago now, I've heard from my Grandma he's married again to a woman with a daughter my age.” She looked into Belle's eyes. “Look I'm sor...”

“Stop. You don't need to say that, never say sorry for expressing yourself and never say sorry for crying everyone needs to cry at some point, it doesn't make you weak, it actually makes you stronger in my opinion.” Belle finished looking at Ruby, who had turned and pressed her head against her knees again closing her eyes as more tears began to fall.

“You are so different.” Ruby began after a little while. “You are different from the normal people I knew, I always try and be this strong, confident person because no one believed I could be, Apart from you.”

Belle pulled Ruby into a tight hug. “You are the strongest most incredible person I have ever met Ruby, never and I mean never let anyone else ever tell you otherwise.” 

“You see.” Ruby began, pulling out of the hug. “That's what makes you different from them, from her.” Belle became confused by the comment and showed clearly on her face.

Ruby looked at Belle for a moment trying to decide whether or not to tell her, She decided as she had been so open already she might as well continue telling her the rest.

Ruby sighed. "My ex" Ruby waited to see if Belle would comment, but she never did so she continued. "She always took the lead in just about everything and I would just follow her where ever she wanted even when I didn't want to because if I didn't she would sulk, then everything went wrong would become my fault no matter what it was. And god forbid if we were to argue, It was always me in the wrong never her, we could be arguing about anything and it was always my fault." Ruby's voice broke on the last word, so she stopped trying to control her emotions.

“If I had to go out for a family do and she didn't feel like it, I wouldn't go, but if she wanted to go out and I didn't, I would have to otherwise I was in trouble." more tears were falling now, she began to sob so Belle hugged her once more holding her close. 

Belle felt angry, angry that someone could treat Ruby a kind, sweet, gentle and loving woman the way that bitch had. Belle heard through the sobs, Ruby continued.

“No matter what I wore or how good I thought I looked, she was always making comments about my body, always telling me what she hated about it, always making me aware of my faults.” She couldn't continue so she sobbed into Belle's shoulder as she held her, Belle began to rock back and forth.

“Ruby to me you are a strong, beautiful, confident woman, who can look after herself if needs be but who also knows when she needs someone else's help. I would never wish to put you in a cage like she did, I want to see you shine bright and be the best you can be, also your body is perfect, one hundred percent perfect.” 

When Ruby calms down she pulled back from Belle and looks her in the eyes and gives her a gentle kiss on her lips then says. "Thank you so much, Belle your words mean so much to me." She hugged Belle one last time before Belle stood up.

Ruby looked at her questionably before Belle said. “Well, we can sit and chat all day but the tent isn't going to put itself up, am I right?” Grinning down at Ruby, offering her hand to her.

Ruby stared laughing before taking Belle's hand and standing up, Ruby grabbed the bag that Belle had carried and emptied all the tents content, poles, the tent, netting for the top of the tent, the pegs and the instructions on the floor.

Belle picked up the instructions and began to read through then, but Ruby didn't bother, she just went to the pole and began to try and put them together.

Ruby tried to remember the times she went camping when she was growing up. Belle's head shoot up from the instructions when she heard a ping and Belle shouting. "Ouch!" She saw Ruby cupping her cheek, eyes closed in pain, the pole that had hit her started to roll away.

Belle tried not to giggle as she asked. “Are you okay Ruby?” walking over to her, she looked at the mark, it was red but didn't look like it would bruise. 

“I'm fine.” Ruby said, the librarian went and kissed the cheek, “though that question seems to be today’s theme” Shaking her head slightly Belle looked back at the instructions while Ruby tried to build the tent again.

Just as Belle finished reading the instructions she heard Ruby shout. “I give up!” Then a thump as Ruby laid on the ground staring at the clear blue skies.

The librarian cleared her throat to get Ruby's attention when she looked at her Belle said. "That's what instructions are for." waving the paper slightly.

“Okay, let's do it your way." Ruby said getting back up. Within an hour the tent was set up, they only had a few minor mistakes on the way. Looking at the tent, both girls smiled with gladness.

“So what's next oh camping expert.” Belle said doing a bow towards Ruby, making her roll her eyes.

“We get firewood so we can have a fire later and not have to go out again to get more later.”

Each girl decided that this task would be done quicker if they were to split up and search in different parts of the woods. So that's what the girls did, both coming back with a large amount of wood each.

Looking over the amount of wood Ruby smiled, This amount meant they didn't need any more. Seeing Ruby smile like this made Belle giggle lightly and smile as well. The pair then gathered enough rocks to make a big circle, so when they light the fire (which they decided to do later as there was still hours of sun and they didn't need to cook for a while) it wouldn't catch anything else alight.

Ruby had taken this time after to relax a bit as they didn't seem to have much else to do here. Belle had taken her bag into the tent and was moving around quite a bit, Ruby had noticed but before she had a chance to investigate Belle climbed out, Ruby gasped she was wearing a light blue bikini which nearly made Ruby drool.

Upon hearing the gasp, Belle smirked ever so slightly. "Ruby would you like to go swimming, there's a lake over in the trees I found when looking for firewood." 

“Yeah, I would love to." Ruby ran into the tent to get change but came out a second later to get her bag, which had made Belle giggle and her smirk to increase. While Ruby was in the tent Belle heard a few crashes and cuss words coming from inside, but after a few minutes Ruby had come out wearing a pair of red trunks and a red bikini to match, in her hand was Ruby's camera, raising one eyebrow Belle was going to question it but Ruby spoke before she could.

“I was wondering if, maybe you would want to take some selfies and post them on Tumblr later?” Ruby looked down a little, but when she looked back up to see Belle smiling, She walked towards her and kissed Ruby's forehead then grabbed the camera, she and Belle took a couple of selfies, once done Ruby threw the camera back in the tent and Belle grabbed her arm and dragged her to the lake.

Belle let go of Ruby's arm when they were close and braced herself for the cold water going in stomach deep, even with bracing Belle still gasped when the water hit her skin. She turned to worn Ruby how cold the water would be, but the other girl had found a place and had already started to jump into the water.

When she came crashing into the water it sent a wave towards Belle which had covered her completely, she screamed out of shock. Once Ruby had resurfaced she looked at Belle only to find she was giving her the death glare. Ruby went closer to apologise but was meet with a face full of water. Belle laughed which made Ruby splash her, which in turn began a water fight between the two girls. It lasted an hour before the girls laughter had died down enough to hear the sound of other people talking.

Both girls decided to go back to the tent and dry off a bit. So they got out of the water and walked to the tent and grabbed their towels.

Just as they are drying off three people came into the clearing. Ruby froze, shock covering her face. This look is what made Belle turn and look at the people. Ruby was staring at the man and the man was staring back just as shocked.

“Ruby.” The man began but then he looked at Belle and he got angry. “You have to be kidding, even after all this time!” Ruby took a step forward while saying something which sparked off an argument between them.

The woman and her daughter, who was next to the man, looked just as confused as she felt, but then something clicked.

The man was Ruby's father. As the pair continued to argue Belle approached the two women. “Hi, my name is Belle, that is Ruby and I believe that.” she pointed at Ruby dad. “Is Ruby's father.”

“Her father?" The older woman said Belle nodded. "He's never mentioned having a daughter before." Belle explained that the man had disowned Ruby after finding out she is gay. The woman looked angry, she stormed between Ruby and her father.

“Chris, What is the meaning of this!” She shouted looking at him.

“What!” He shouted back.

“This girl.” She gestured to Ruby. “Is your daughter? First, you never told me you had a daughter, second I was just told you disowned her for being who she is.” She glared at him.

“Of course I did, she id a disgrace to my name!” Belle and Ruby looked at each other anger in both their eyes but before either of them could comment the woman did.

“So what if she's gay, I have a brother who is gay, you remember Kyle, yeah he's gay."

“Yeah, but that's different." 

“Bullshit, there's no differences, I can't believe you. No wonder your ex got rid of you.” She screamed going to walk off.

Her daughter had watched the whole thing with a blank face, she only frowned a bit when she saw Belle take Ruby's hand in hers. Belle couldn't tell, but it looked as though the girl had twisted feeling about what was happening for reasons unknown.

“You know what Chris, this trip is over. I don't feel like camping with you anymore!" Angry and upset Chris stormed off muttering something under his breath. The wife turned and faced Ruby. "I am so sorry dear, I didn't know he had this side to him I swear. I tell you what, how about we exchange numbers and we could meet up." she gestured to all of them including her daughter and Belle, much to their shock. “To make it up to you. I'm sure you are an amazing young woman. How about it?”

“That would be lovely.” Belle said when she saw how uncomfortable Ruby was. She walked to the tent grabbed her phone from her bag and exchanged numbers with her. 

As the two left Ruby was in shock, she had no idea what to think or how to feel about what just happened. She turned and went into the tent sitting down, all the feeling rushed to her at once, the sadness at seeing her father still hating her for being gay, the anger that he ruined the camping trip for her and Belle, as well as the guilt, she caused another argument between her father and someone. Just like she did with him and her mum.

Belle came into the tent at this point and wrapped her arms around Ruby after kneeling in front of her.

After a while of sitting there Ruby laid down, Belle hadn't expected this and almost landed on top of her, but caught herself just in time. Seeing Ruby under her like this made heat travel down to her lower parts, but she ignored this feeling as she knew that Ruby needed to talk, not have sex. Belle decided to lay next to her and snuggle into her side kissing her cheek.

Ruby turned and looked into Belle's eyes, they were so full of passion and what Ruby could only describe as love. “How can you look at me like that? I'm a mess, I'm always messing things up and...” She stopped mid sentence when she saw Belle had only smiled softly at her comment.

Belle leant in and kissed Ruby's lips oh so gently. "You know, you Ruby are perfect to me even with your messed up family, even with all your faults. You, Ruby Lucas, are perfect." She closed her eyes and pulled Ruby closer, giving her the best hug she could.

Ruby started to cry gently but after a couple of seconds she started to sob uncontrollably, this only caused Belle to pull her closer.

After calming down a bit, Belle heard Ruby say. "Nobody has ever said that to me, let alone meant it the way you do."

They lay there for a while just hugging each other. Ruby had stopped crying and was just enjoying the feeling that someone loved her, even if she hadn't said it she could see it in the things Belle says and does.

A loud growl was suddenly heard from between the girls, they both looked at Belle's stomach. “Looks like someone is hungry huh?” Ruby said looking at Belle raising her eyebrows.

“Yeah.” Belle started to laugh “So should we get the food on?”

“Well....” Sitting up Ruby looked at Belle “First we need to light the fire.” Belle sat up and looked at Ruby with a puzzled look on her face.

“How are we going to light the fire, Ruby?"


	4. Comfort

“How are we going to light the fire Ruby?”

Ruby watched as Belle slightly tilted her head to the left, while waiting for her to answer. The brunette had to stop herself from laughing at the younger girl, she settled on a slight smirk instead.

Looking Belle in the eyes she asked. “How do you think we should light it?” Her smirk only grew bigger when she saw the librarian frown slightly and look down trying to think of a way.

“I'm not sure, we could try rubbing two sticks together, like in the movies... wait or we could try hitting two rocks together to get sparks and try and light it that way or...” Belle stopped rambling when she heard the other girl start to laugh, she couldn't help but smile at the sound. She loved hearing Ruby laugh, even more so when she caused the laughter.

Smiling Ruby stood and walked over to her bag, opening one of the front compartments and pulling out a rectangular object, holding it out so Belle could see. The librarian found herself blinking stupidly, staring at what she knew was a zippo in Ruby's hand. The zippo itself was dark red with a light red wolf on it.

“Or you could cheat and use a lighter.” Belle rolled her eyes, while the smirk had returned to Ruby's lips and was growing in size. She walked pass Belle, stopping to bend down and give her a light kiss on the lips before making her way out of the tent.

Once out of the tent Ruby made her way to the ready made fire, she looked down at the zippo in her hand, examining the wolf on it. Smiling to herself, she flipped the lid and sparked the flame.

Kneeling down the brunette put the flame to the kindling under the logs and watched it start to catch alight. Ruby stayed by the fire until it had become fully alight, adding another log Ruby stood up walking away from the heat of the fire, she climbed into the tent to see Belle going through her bag for something, she walked past her and grabbed her own bag pulling out a frying pan and a blue cooler bag out, she had heard the librarian climb out of the tent and the sound of her moving something heavy outside.

Once finding all she needed Ruby got up and climbed out of the tent to find Belle had moved two large logs near the fire for them to sit on. Looking around the brunette could see the younger one standing off to the side having a drink of water.

Moving forward Ruby sat on one of the logs, placing the cooler bag beside her, Belle turned and admired Ruby as she looked completely at ease. She sat down beside the brunette and cuddled into her side, looking up into her green eyes and smiled softly.

After a few minutes, the temperature around them seemed to drop and a cold breeze also seemed to have been picking up. 

“I think it might be time for us to get a bit more dressed, as it's getting colder now.” Ruby commented with a slight tremble to her voice, looking at the librarian, Ruby could see her nipples beginning to harden from the cold, the brunette blushed lightly while turning to check the fire.

“Hmm...” Belle pondered then got up slowly. “I think you might be right about that.” Smiling she kissed Ruby's and tried to step over the log almost falling over it on the way.

“I'm fine, I'm fine.” she giggled regaining her balance then making her way into the tent, waving off the trip.

Ruby didn't move from her log, looking at the flame once more, a light smile on her lips, she was delighted with how the evening was turning out, even with the drama of the day, the evening was so nice and calm, it was a refreshing change. 

A cold breeze interrupted that thought, it had made Ruby shiver, which meant it was too cold to stay in her bikini, even for Ruby.

Getting up the brunette made her way to the tent. Unzipping the door, Ruby climbed in turning to re-zip the door back up. Ruby looked down noticing for the first time that the floor was a lot softer then it should be.

Belle had gotten the covers she had been carrying in her bag and placed the biggest one on the floor, making it softer and more comfortable to stand and sleep on, turning around about to make a comment she saw a half-dressed Belle just pulling her jeans over her ass, this caused the brunette to go completely blank minded about what she was going to say.

Taking the chance the brunette examined her back, at the base of the librarian's spine was a tattoo that Ruby didn't know existed, because Belle had never mentioned it, it was of a full moon. The sight caused a smile to spread across Ruby's lips.

“Like what you see?” Belle asked, looking over her shoulder winking at Ruby, a mischievous smile on her lips, giggling lightly to herself, she looked back down to the front of her jeans and began to button them up.

Ruby choose not to answer the question and continued to examine her back, she could see all of Belle's freckles even in the dim light. Slowly she walked up behind the librarian and kissed her shoulder while warping her arm around her waist pulling her in.

Ruby smiled and placed her chin upon the shoulder, hugging Belle closer before she letting go and going to her bag.

Belle finished putting her clothes on while Ruby went through her bag trying to find her own clothes, Belle turned on her way out and once again found herself admiring Ruby.

“I will see you outside.” she said finally making her way out.

“Alright.” Ruby replied a smile present on her face.

While going through her bag, Ruby pulled out several tops, examining how each would look on her, after the fourth shirt the blond smiled softly and wondered. 'How was I lucky enough to meet a girl like her?' She felt happy and content with everything at that moment, she chose to wear a red button up shirt and light blue skinny jeans. 

After dressing she exited the tent to see Belle sitting by the fire, the amber light of the flames made her glow in the growing darkness, the red head was wearing black skinny jeans with a long-sleeved blue shirt.

“Hey there beautiful.” Ruby chimed, Belle looked up at her with her most radiant smile. 

“You ready to start cooking?”

Belle watched as Ruby sat on the log beside her. “Of course I am if you trust me enough around an open flame.” Her smile never left her lips as she reached down and grabbed the cooler and got the food out for Ruby to cook.

While Ruby was distracted, Belle got the camera which she had taken from the tent and took a picture of the brunette while saying in a sing-song voice. “Woo, another good chance for some pictures.”

“You and that camera, I might just have to take it away from you.” Ruby joked rolling her eyes as Belle stuck out her tongue. As Ruby continued to cook, Belle and her were sitting in a comfortable silence, until she noticed when she glanced at Belle, that the librarian had started to tear up.

She turned to ask her about it when the younger one beat her to the punch. “I am so sorry, it's just I was thinking about how different our life's must have been growing up.” Ruby raised her eyebrow and waited to see if the librarian would elaborate. “I had no family apart from my father, until I moved here. He was always supporting me even when I turned down the town hottest bloke, Gaston. The best part for me was he was fine with me being gay, even though he only found out when she walked in on another girl and me, while we were topless.”

Ruby giggled lightly a soft smile on her lips.

“My father is happy as long as I am happy, I am always grateful to him and I love spending time with him. He's is so funny, caring but kind of inappropriate and loud, very loud.” While Belle spoke the brunette started to flip the burgers while adding seasoning to them with a soft smile on her face. “Our life’s were so different it's so strange, I wish that you… that you will never have to feel unloved again and I promise I will try my best to make you happy as I can.” The librarian looked to the brunette.

The brunette's lips were pressed against hers, once her surprise subsided she kissed back melting into the kiss. When they parted Ruby opened her eyes and smiled gently. “You, Belle French make me happy, for the first time in forever I can say and mean I am happy. Thank you.” She leant in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips making Belle's heart flutter once they parted again she looked towards the fire with her teary eyes smiling she notices how cooked the food was.

“I believe the food is cooked.” 

Ruby looked over to the burgers “I believe you are correct.” giggling, Belle gets the plates and buns ready as Ruby started to dish them up.

As the fire burns away the girls eat their dinner happily enjoying the others company after the food was done and the dishes put away they sat in a comfortable silence. Some time later Ruby looked up to the sky as Belle examined her fingers, she could see a large amount of stars shining brightly in the sky. Looking around she could see it had gotten dark while they had been sitting there. 

Belle yawned loudly as she got up, Ruby giggled and smiled at her, 'How cute.' She thought as Belle made her way to the tent. Ruby sat by the fire for a little while longer thinking about how lucky she was to find Belle and how she was glad she had chosen to take a risk and rent the spare room out to her. Looking to the sky again “I am so happy right now, I am so lucky I found her.” she sighed happily, her smile growing larger. 

When she got up she put the fire out watching the smoke travel up into the sky. She turned and walked to the tent unzipping it and stepped in. She paused, the floor was soft, softer than it was earlier. Looking down she saw that a couple of covers had been placed on the floor to give them a soft ground to lay on. Looking around her green eyes caught a hold of the blue eyes. Belle was sitting near the opposite side of the tent, she smiled at the brunette. Ruby moved through the tent and sat next to her and kisses her, Belle kissed back applying more pressure.

Belle gently lowered Ruby to the pillows she had placed around them. Pulling back she looked down to the brunette and smiled, the brunette blushed at the attention she was being given. “You are perfect you know that.” Leaning down she pressed a kiss to Ruby's forward and started pressing kisses over all her cheeks and face and finished with a kiss on her nose. 

Ruby smiled giggling at the sensation, her giggles turned to moans as Belle's hands make their way under her shirt, gripping the librarian's shoulders. When Ruby felt the blue eyed girl bite down on her exposed neck she gasped digging her nails into the librarian's shoulders.

Ruby pulled at the librarian shirt, giggling Belle pulled away saddling her hips, smiling down at the brunette. She pulled her shirt over her head. Ruby stared admiring Belle's dark purple lace bra, a chuckle made her look into the blue eyes of her lover. 

“Enjoying the view love.” Her smile turning to a smirked as Ruby began to blush madly, bending down she began to pull Ruby shirt up. Sitting up a bit the blond helped the librarian remove her shirt. Her blush increased as Belle studies her bra, A dark red demi bra. “I know I am enjoying mine.” Belle smiled kissing Ruby. 

Never being one to feel shy Belle watched as Ruby fought the urge to cover herself, smiling sweetly at her she placed her hands on Ruby's hips gripping them lightly causing the brunette to gasp lightly, her gasp soon turned to moans as Belle began to kiss and nibble at her neck.

Ruby moaned as Belle continued her assault. The brunette placed her hands on the librarian's shoulders and flips their position. Ruby watches Belle's shocked face. The librarian started to protest placing her hand on Ruby until the brunette grabbed them and pinned them above her head. Belle stopped and stared at Ruby slightly shocked. The change in expression made Ruby smirk down at her, “I'm enjoying this view much better.”

Pressing her lips to the librarian's she let go of her wrists and made her way down to her bra unclasping it, as she messages them she feels Belle's hips thrust up into hers. Ruby starts kissing and nipping at Belle's jaw, moving down to her neck then to her breast. The hand not preoccupied with massaging Belle's breast made its way down her stomach. 

Placing kisses around the nipple she began to lick and lightly bite her nipple making the librarian's back arch up and louder moans could be heard. 

While Belle moaned and arched up she didn't register that her jeans had been undone until she felt a hand make its way inside her underwear. Continuing her attack on Belle's nipples Ruby's fingers found the librarian clit and started circling it. Belle's hips moved in response and the faster Ruby moved her hand the faster Belle's hips would move. She was panting as she grew ever closer to her release. 

Ruby could tell how close Belle was and moved to her neck where she bit down. Eyes wide, gasping for air, her back arches, she grabs anything which is close. When she finally comes down from her high Ruby's watching her as her heavy breathing evens out. She smiles to the librarian who smiles back sweetly. Her smile turned to a smirk as she flips Ruby onto her back moving in between her legs. She kisses the brunette lightly on her lips as she removes her jeans. 

She ran her fingers up the soaked panties lightly, smirking down at the brunette who's blush had returned and turned into a full body blush as her hips twitch in response. Removing the underwear Belle moved down her body giving her light kisses until she reached her centre. She moves to Ruby's right thigh kissing and nipping at it and giggled quietly as Ruby opened them a little more. 

Leaning back into her centre she gave her clit a kiss causing the older girl to jump. She slowly started to lick the wetness up moaning at the taste. As she hears the moans of Ruby she speeds up her actions looking up to see the brunette gasping for air. Closing her eyes, she let the taste engulf her. 

A hand made it's way into the librarian's hair gripping it, her hips were thrusting uncontrollably, the brunette moaning Belle's name, Belle could feel how close she was. She started to circle her clit with her tongue causing Ruby to fall over the edge. 

As the brunette shivered from after shock the librarian retrieved their sleeping bag from the bag and covered them, she removed her jeans and underwear to cuddle Ruby skin to skin. Cuddling together Belle kisses the brunette and smiled to her.

“You know I will never turn my back on you, I will always be there for you right Ruby?”

A soft smile came onto Ruby's faces as she looked into the blue eyes, she cupped the librarian's face and gave her a soft kiss.

“I know, and remember I am also here for you.” She kissed Belle's nose making her giggle. Hugging closely the pair fell asleep listening to the others heartbeat


End file.
